


Naruto & Naughtiness

by The_Eternal_Carnival



Category: Naruto
Genre: Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eternal_Carnival/pseuds/The_Eternal_Carnival
Summary: His life is now over. He can now rest... at least that's what Naruto thought. However, a demoness appeared for him before he could get to paradise. And with an offer that he could not refuse, Naruto will find himself in a new world, where everything is trying to corrupt him. Will he fall, or will he stay the same?





	1. The end... or the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is the Eternal Carnival! This is my first Naruto fanfic, but I've been writing some smut in my tumblr, in the form of prompts and asks! This whole story is based on a set of images I found online thanks to a few people! I have to thank a few people... but that's not important right now! First, this was the image set that I had! https://imgur.com/a/SX5io? And second, I hope you all have a good time!
> 
> Of course, I don't own Naruto nor anything related to it. This is a work without any kind of monetary gains. This is just for smut.

The fires of the village burned around Naruto. He had done everything he could to save those he cared for. The invading force had struck hard at the buildings, but most people managed to escape. The Safety plans Naruto had put forward after Pain's invasion provided to be rather effective. 

But he knew that if he did not hold them back, those he cared for would soon die out. He had to hold back those invaders, one way or another. As he looked upwards, he saw those shadows, growling at him. 

"So! You think you can defeat the will of fire? Even if you destroy the village, if you leave one of us, it will be enough to light up our flames again! No matter what you do, you will be defeated!" He clamoured loudly, calling the attention of the invaders. They all knew he was there, the leader alone, hoping to protect those who were left.

The shadows did not reply, simply jumping down the crumbled buildings. It seemed they were giving him a moment to reconsider. His mind came back to the scroll that started it all, the weird writings that made them all know those shadow creatures. Even with Shikamaru’s help, no one was able to decipher what they meant. But that would not stop him, even if he did not know what they wanted. Naruto made as many clones as he could. He knew that a huge fight was coming, but he'd take as many of them as he could. The image of all his friends, his precious kids, and most importantly, his wife, came flashing to the ninja. But he was not going to stay around there, suffering. He would keep on fighting, and give as much time as he could for those he cared for.

"Are you sure about this, kid? You can run after them, maybe use the toads..." Kurama said, as his clones stared down those invaders. 

"I am Kurama. I know what's at stake right now, and I can't be selfish about my own life, nor use anyone else right now. This will be our final battle old friend. I hope you can forgive me for not being able to die a natural death like I had promised." Naruto was thinking, while he created the courage to attack. 

"Don't you worry kid. I know how tense everything can be. I'm glad we stuck together for so long. Now go! End as many of them as you can!" The fox shouted, letting some of its chakra out, something that would faze most opponents, but not those creatures. 

"Let's go then, you monsters! I will kill all of you before any of you can say Ramen!" And with that final shout, the army of Hokage's jumped forward, as he was ready to give his life for the well being of his nation. But that was not where our story ended. On the contrary... that was only the beginning.

 

 

All he could see when he woke up was some white light coming from all around him. He did not know what was really happening, but at the same time, he could get the gist. After many hours, defeating many of those shadow men, he was finally defeated, and as his final fuck you for them, and his way of thanking Kurama for everything, he willingly tore down his seal, leaving the fox out, and going in a final bang. He knew that Kurama would defeat as many of those beasts he could, and then escape. His friend deserved to be free now, no longer shackled. He wondered what would happen to Hinata, to Boruto, to Himawari, and to everyone else. 

'But now, there's not much I can do about that. My life is finished, I have to simply... relax here. Speaking about that, where the hell is ‘here’?' His mind, even after death, was still inquisitive, as he looked around. 

No matter where he put his eyes, all he could see was a white light, that did not blind him, but left him feeling... curious. He wondered what kind of afterlife this was. Standing up, he looked from one side to the other, seeing the void. Luckily, he was clothed, in his usual casual garments. An orange shirt, a black trouser... simple, but comfy. 

"Uh... hello? Is there anyone here? What's going on?" He was walking across the empty void, not even seeing the floor as it was all white, but he still could walk.

"I hope I'm not intruding or anything... but uh... could someone come here to help me?" Naruto really did not know what was going on. Was he really dead? Was this maybe a coma? What the hell was happening?

Before he could ask another question, one soft melodic voice came from behind him. "Boo!" was uttered by that voice, making the blonde ninja jump high in the air, with a loud scared shout of his own.

As he fell down and turned around, the formerly married man could only blush once he saw the beautiful creature that was behind him. He couldn't believe his eyes. A moment ago, he was the only being in that room, and then, that gorgeous woman was behind him.

She was not a normal girl, Naruto knew that the moment he had his eyes on her. Purple hair, a bit softer in colour than Anko, a bit shorter too. She stood a bit lower than him, as she looked that she barely had 18 years old. She had perky tits, barely covered on the sides by a purple clothing, that stuck to the sides of her body. She had a darker blue 'V' covering her front and back, most likely, and dark boots with heels and stockings, that went higher than her knees. But what grabbed his attention was not only her clothing but the fact that she had bat-like wings, a pointy ear, horn-like attachments to her head and most of all, a pointy tail! Naruto had dealt with many strange things, and that girl reminded him of the second stage transformations he saw with Orochimaru's seal.

"Hello there~" Hearing her clearly now, Naruto would admit that she did not only look like a whore. She sounded like one too. He was blushing, not only thanks to his appearance but also the fact that she was getting closer to him, as he could only stare down at her.

"H-Hello... w-where the hell am I?" He still felt like that was the most appropriate question, after all, he still had no idea if he had really died! That was an important consideration, for sure.

"Well... you're in Limbo! But a different kind of Limbo... but first, let me introduce myself! Name's Morgana, how are you?" She offered her hands, her perfect hand, white like snow. Naruto would've shaken it if shaking hands was a custom of his people. As it was not, he just looked confused at her.

"O-Oh... my own name is Naruto... may I ask what the hell is going on here? Why am I in Limbo? And a... different Limbo at that?" Of course, Naruto would have no tact.

"Mhm... those are some good questions. Why don't you sit down here?" Suddenly, behind her, there was a black couch, with heart-shaped decorative cushions. Naruto blinked a few times but decided that getting the general information was more important than asking about the minor stuff, he simply sat down at her side.

"Well, as a start, you are really dead if you've been wondering that. It was a pretty great battle, you've killed most of those beings! Just the goddess of luck managed to get that bet right, you really were a champion of hers... anyways, that's not the point anymore." She said, Naruto already noting some things to ask after she was done. If this was the Naruto of a few years ago, he would have interrupted her, but as it stands, this new ninja wanted to get the full picture unless an important question appeared.

"But really, you did a good work. Your wife is already hard at work once more, as is your best friend. They are looking for whoever made that attack and are rallying the other villages. This will be a bloodbath, but your effort made it easier for all of them. They should survive." That left Naruto with a sad smile. Sad that he would not be there, but happy because he did it. He made the right call there.

"But eh... I still think you should've accepted what the scroll said! Mind control over your entire population! Man, I know many people who would die for a choice like that!"! She exclaimed, leaving Naruto almost speechless.

"W-Wha?" Was the only word that left his mouth. That's.... that's what that scroll meant? But there is no way he was ever going to pick that, even if he knew what those words meant! 

"I kid, I kid... but do I really? We both know that while you loved Hinata, you always desired a bit more on the side, didn't you? You could've had her loving you, but still be able to fuck allll those girls~ You could be smooching you lovely Hinata-hime on a date, while that skank Sakura blew your cock~ Wouldn't that be amazing?" She was teasing him, her mouth near his ear as she leaned into his body.

Naruto pushed back, sitting in the furthest corner of the couch as he could, blushing heavily. Not because what she said offended him, but because it was something he had already thought already. But he would never say it out loud. 

"But why am I in a different kind of limbo then? I mean... I died, right? And I died as a hero... shouldn't I be allowed to rest, or to go back if this is how it works?"

"Oh, my sweet Naruto-kun... this is just the start for you, in fact. You're not going to be resting much!" She giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

That once more left him without words. What did she mean that he was not going to get any rest? Hadn't he earned it? Or... Naruto was very confused, looking at her for an explanation. 

"Haven't I said? The gods were watching you, you silly ninja! They were having so much fun with you, all the versions of you -and in case you don't know, there are infinite versions of you, from infinite universes- are amazing to watch! Be the hero who saved the world, the ninja who decided to carve his own path away from Konoha... you are always amazing to watch! So, we were thinking... what if we made some universes for you to play around, and for us to get entertained?"

"Entertained? Gods... like to watch me? Don't even get me started on the multiples 'me's thing, but you just... watch me? Why? Why would you do that!" Naruto stood up, with Morgana glaring at him a bit. For some reason, it was not a heated glare, but Naruto couldn't help but sit down.

"Now that you are a bit calmer, yes, we do watch you. You are one of the most interesting individuals of all words, that's why we decided to offer you something else. A chance in a world that is... well, let me say it is rather different from anything else you probably have seen." She was talking, as Naruto started thinking.

"And if I don't want to go? Can... can I still wait for those who matter here? And see those who I've been dying to meet?" That made Morgana pause. She... did not expect this question from the blonde. She should've seen it coming, as his death was not fully a surprise, but something he came to accept as he fought on.

"But why would you want that? I mean... I am obligated to allow you to escape my grasp but really... this will be so much fun! You have no idea how much I've been working in this world, I have so many things set up..." She looked visibly sad, something that Naruto could not handle well. And that she knew he did not handle with much grace.

"H-Hey! Come on, there's not a need to stay sad! I'm sure that there's a way we can find a solution to all this... tell you what, I'm going to listen to your idea, I'm sure you all... put a lot of thought into this!" He was trying his best to calm her down and simply go with the flow for now. 

"Y-You will?" She asked with a final sniff. As he nodded, she beamed, all the sadness promptly forgotten. "Alright! Be prepared! I called this Brothels & Barmaids, but for you, Naruto & Naughtiness is better for sure!" That, for sure, grabbed his attention.

"What... you know what, just say what you want." He looked like he was going to have a big headache once she finished it. But he would let her continue. Not much he could do now, as he was a bit pissed that she was faking her own feeling.

"Well, thank you for that dear!" She was not on his side, she was in front of him, with a stick to point to whatever appeared on a blackboard that had also simply appeared from the nothing. Naruto was left there, confused, as he looked around. This... this was really strange.

"Now, this is a whole new world! I would say 6 to seven times larger than the elemental nations. It's full of kingdoms, mystery, and what's more important many sexy adventures!" She was teaching and also selling him that world. Naruto stayed silent, while he would love something like that if he did not love Hinata and was totally faithful to her.

"So, to skip the boring lewdless part of your life, we'll be throwing you once your adventure will start! You'll regain a few your memories of this current life, but we'll also shove a few extra memories of this new world for you. We don't want to watch you learn how to speak and all that, would we?" Even Naruto could admit that would be pretty boring. 

"So, you may be asking, will I be myself in this new world... the answer is, yes, if you want to be boring as a rock! We don't want you there to simply be the same guy! That's why we will be offering you... many, and I mean *many* possible ways of finding yourself around that world! New races, new genders even, new abilities, and much more! So, want to hear more about any of that? Who am I kidding, of course, you want!"

"W-Well in fac-" He was starting to reply, but she cut him off with another glare. What was with her and her... eyes... that... Naruto stopped to look into them for a moment, and after she blinked, he shook his head. She had an even bigger smile, but he had no idea what had just happened. He just stood still, hearing her explanation. 

"Great! So... we shouldn't worry about alignment, in fact, those are the last item we should worry about! Let me tell you a bit about this world, alright sweetie? We have a few different cities for you to start! Tatsunai is just like your homeworld, with what shall be known as an eastern thematic. Currently, it's controlled by an evil Damiyo, who has many evil daughters controlling small segments of the land! Not only that, he has taken the power from the rightful heiress, a beautiful princess, and she's trying to gain control of this kingdom!"

"So, in this story, I am there to help her save her nation! This... this does not seem that bad, in fact," He was relaxing, if those are the choices he knows he can do it! He... wow, he's already thinking about joining that world for a while, huh?

"Well, of course! But you could also break her, and use her as your puppet sexual slave and take the daimyo's place, or you could also enslave her, and become the next heir if you deliver her to that said evil man... you don't have to follow the path of light~ And I know you thought about it too, you have just been conditioned to follow the light~"

Naruto was silent, glaring at her. She just giggled, continuing to talk.

"You could also start in Fordton, a small village with an adventurer's guild, ready to explore the nearby forest! A new dark lord is appearing, and we know how problematic those moments can be! I know that they'll be for sure needing some help!"

"Oh? Why's that? They also need a hero! I can kick someone's ass! I've already defeated a goddess!" He exclaimed, before remembering who he was talking to.

"You defeated a minor goddess-"She paused, almost offended, but regained her slutty grin "But I have to admit it is still pretty impressive. But that was not what I was talking about! A new dark lord has many issues with their monsters and the like! It's always good to have some help~" She had the drawing of a Chibi Naruto with an animalistic shaped cock in place of his normal own cock.

"W-Well... give me some time to think about that, alright?" He was sweating. All the choices he was given, he had a clear path for good, but this being was pushing him down for something else! What was going on? Shouldn't be the gods trying to either reward him or punish him? Why did they send someone so opposite from his own moral? 

"Alright....... the last one I feel like talking about right now is Knem-nefer. This one is a bit simpler: A queen is looking for an old artefact, deep in the catacombs of her country. She's even offering her two daughter's hands for the brave warrior who manages to find that artefact!"

"This... this does seem a bit too easy near the next two? So, what's your game? Will you say I have to keep that artefact for myself? So I can conquer that kingdom for me and maybe start an empire?" He questioned, expecting some denial, or her teasing him back. But instead, she squealed with glee.

"You are already getting it! I knew that telling you, to be honest, would work!" She was giggling, as Naruto just... paused. When had she told him that? "I mean, I know you have a power inside you, Naruto-kun, a power that can't be held back! The only reason you fell to the light was the love of those near you, but this time, you'll be taking that love, instead of being given it! You will follow the evil!"

This made Naruto stand up, but for the first time, he was not promptly glared down. "Don't you dare try to mind control me or anything like that! I would never act like Orochimaru or Madara! I don't know why you think I would act like that, but I know that I can be better than he is, and what you think of me!" 

The demoness just gave a small chuckle, everything looked like a game for her. "And what makes you think so poorly of evil? The evil path is the most fun, it's the most ripple for destruction and chaos, but it's also the one filled to the brim with pleasure. I know you also know this. The only reason why you act the way you do is that you have found a perfect foil, a perfect little girl for you. Hinata's the only reason why after you truly saw the shinobi world, after you got all that power, you never used it."

He was silent, as he knew it was true. After he was done, after he defeated a goddess, he could've taken power. He could easily defeat everyone else, he could simply make Konoha's reach the farthest than it had ever been. But he was not going to accept it. Hinata could not be the *only* thing making him be a good man, the Hokage who threw everything away for others!

For now, however, he would let her think that. He sat down, waiting for her to continue. He knew more was come, and as she started talking again, his belief was proven right.

"Now... we'll have to let you pick your class! I'll give you the general information about that! Just let me sit back there!" She was like a kid, jumping from one side to the other, just wanting to be as random as possible, at least that's what Naruto thought.

"We, of course, are not sending you to a beginner's body. That would be just boring. Watching you training, learning the basics that most likely you already know... Pass! So, you'll be getting into an advanced body! Let me teach how it will work."

The blackboard became a big screen, a projector invisible from Naruto, as the white world became quite dark, almost like the perfect movie. Morgana leaned into his body, giving him a side hug. The ninja was already too exhausted with her actions, but he left her be. She would probably glare again and she'd get it done her way.

In the screen, another chibi Naruto appeared, but this one was animated, jumping up and down. Near him, to his left, a number 10 appeared.

"Well, we are doing this to be entertained. We want a good show, something interesting for all of us! So, we are giving some balance to all the options we will provide. You'll pick a class, some perks, some disadvantages if you so desire, some companions, and lastly, you'll know a bit about the gods."

The Chibi was shown trying much different clothing in succession. An armour with sword and shield, a thong with a club, robes with a staff and many more.

"A class will be what you spent your time getting good at. There are many specialities in this world. Using physical strength, magic, stealth, connection to the gods or nature, or even your own charisma." Morgana explained, passing to the next slide.

"A perk is a more general advantage. This will be something that you will always be good at, and that you'll be able to pick regardless of the class. Those will be incredibly good. You have no idea how much time and effort someone would want to develop them... some are even almost impossible to get naturally. And here we are, with you being able to pick them!"

"Uh... wait. You're letting me pick from many of them, I imagine?"

"Yep! Of course, we will! We want this story to be pretty interesting!" She nodded, with her hands already messing with his... naked chest? Since when his orange shirt had disappeared!?

"S-So..." Naruto could not help but stutter like Hinata used to, feeling that sexy being playing with him. His will to resist her physical advances had gone, as most of his energy would be spent trying to understand everything that will be happening.  
"Oh! You must be wondering how we'll make sure it's fair if these perks are really that powerful, huh?"

With his nod, she continued. Many words appeared on the screen, but the number 10 appeared at the chibi's side.

"Well, if you look at this, you remember seeing the ten beforehand, right? So, this is our balance. You'll be able to get as many perks as you want... until you run out of points. With some solid exceptions, every perk is a single point. And classes mostly have different advantages, that you will also be spending a few points to get. You can also multiclass... but that's for later."

"Okay... I think I get it. But... uh... what are disadvantages then? I mean, I would not pick them, after all, they will make me weaker! If I'm going to that road, I'm not going to be hit!" 

She was smiling as if she was waiting for it. Clicking on her remote, the next slide appeared, and with them many other words, but as Naruto touched them, instead of the number on his side going down, it started going up.

"Sometimes, you may be feeling like... 'Oh god! Why can't I pick both those perks?' or 'Damn, I wanted a new companion'! Oh, and I'll get to that in a minute. Anyways... disadvantages are how you get more points! Those disadvantages are ways of making a more powerful you be fair in that world! You understand, right?"

Naruto really was starting to get everything that was happening. This balance made sense in his mind, it was almost one of those games that were starting to get popular with kids these days. Daimyos & Demons, or something like that. 

"Okay, so if I take some hits in some areas, or in a general sense... I can make sure that I'll be stronger in general. Okay, I am following you!" He really was getting it. "And what about companions?"

"That is a pretty good question!" She passed to the next slide, with Naruto surrounded by many different kinds of people. "You see, perks are not the only place where you can spend a few points! You can also get a companion! While you can customise them, we have a few of them around here, made for you! A few interesting people, that can make you grow and be helpful! After all, we are not letting you go on small adventures, almost everything you'll be doing in that world will be defining the direction towns, countries and even the whole world will go forward! So, it's a good idea to save a few points for them!"

Naruto grabbed something out of her explanation. "So... who are the ones I can pick? And you said something about being able to make them?"

Morgana just shrugged, giving Naruto a small file. A few names he could read, but he was, for now, focusing on the words of the demoness. "Well, you could, but you don't really know the world you will be facing right now! So, I can't say for sure that you'll be able to adapt to it, nor that your picks are going to work there. So... I would recommend sticking with the ones we made for you, for this first time!"

"First time?!" That, once more, made Naruto's world spin, what did that crazy girl mean by first time?

"Don't ya worry about it! Why did you think we are giving you so many options? If you enjoy this world, this time, we'll let you come back as many times as you want! So, what do you say? You can become an overpowered son of a bitch, ready to rock a world made to be almost as if it was your playground! Abilities most beings would spend decades developing... so? Are you ready for all of this?"

Naruto was doubtful before all that explanation. He was still feeling somewhat off, like this could be a mistake. He earned his death, he earned his eternal bliss. He knew that, if he refused, he would be allowed to end up in heaven, or something similar. The gods seemed to be happy with what he accomplished. But... he saw something. Maybe... maybe he could do it. 

Standing up, and for the first time not being promptly pushed back into the couch, he offered his hands to the demoness, who also came up with him. 

"Let's pick my new life."


	2. An average character selection process

Naruto really felt like he had fucked something up the moment Morgana gave him a grin. She was an obviously slutty girl, but that grin seemed more evil than sensual. But there was not much he could do, as she quickly shook his hand.

"This is simply fantastic, Naruto-kun! I am sure that no matter what, you will have the time of your life in this new world! But let's leave it for later, as we gotta many things to discuss still!" She said, walking forward while pulling him by his arms. Even if the place was void of anything until she wished it to appear, it looked like she wanted to take him somewhere. 

"Well... step up! This will be your character selection tube! You'll be able to see the change happening in real time, and decide if that is what you really want!" She really was excited, putting in on a small silver platform, with blue lines going over it. A small monitor was just in front of him, and what he was supposed to do was pretty clear

PICK YOUR RACE

"So... I just press a button and we'll see the change?" He questioned, wanting to be sure before making anything hasty

"Yep! Don't you worry about anything, if you want to change until you fully commit to all the choices, you can come back and make sure you're fully comfortable! Maybe seeing a perk will make you reconsider your class and all that!" Morgana continued, lazily flying around Naruto.

"Alright... let's get started then!" He gave the races a final look around. "Uh... so... in what menu will I find a Youkai?"

That, for sure gave a pause to the flying demoness. "What do you mean by that dear? This... okay, go from the start? Why do you even *want* to be a Youkai? I thought you'd just pick a human and be done with it!" Morgana looked like she was a puppy who was just given a piece of meat. She really looked excited, after all, Naruto was not picking the safest path! Oh, this adventure would be amazing! 

"I want to honour someone..." Was all he said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"You... want to honour someone? Wait, you don't mean..." She stopped, wanting to hear from his own mouth.

"I want to honour Kurama. After all, he's someone who has been with me my whole life. For the first time, I'm away from him, and... yeah. I want to honour that friend that stuck with me, that I faced so many battles with, even if for the longest time we fought for control. He has always been someone important to me, and I want to keep his influence around."

Morgana stopped in front of the ninja, her wings flapping a bit, but they looked more for show than to something practical. "Wanna know what? Usually, I find loyalty something kinda foolish for those in power, blind loyalty even more so. But a human agreeing that a demon is an important friend of theirs? Open the Demonspawn menu, and go to the subclass others. Type in 9201 and you'll be able to pick it. A warning will appear, give it a read, okay honey?"

Naruto promptly started doing what she said, quickly pressing the buttons until a red warning appeared on the screen. 'Warning. Youkai can be respected or incredibly hated depending on the place you are. You will get a bonus with Nature and other demons, but you will get a negative bonus with blessed beings and weapons. Do you wish to proceed?'

He gave a small thought about it, but there was no way he would back down. He needed to honour the being who stuck with him for his whole life. He smiled, pressing yes, and seeing the changes on his own body.

His body got a bit leaner, his muscles a bit more defined. Not only that, he could feel his whiskers marks getting a bit more defined, his eyesight getting even better, as did his sense of smell. He smelled something quite... delicious coming from Morgana, but that wasn’t important currently. His normal set of ears continued there, but on the top of his head, a red pair hidden in the middle of his head appeared. 

Looking into his hands, his nails quickly changed into claws, more wild and deadly. For Naruto, however, the biggest change came under his pants. From his back, he could feel a single tail forming, getting inside his underwear. What was really grabbing his attention, however, was the fact that his own shaft changed into something else. He could feel it heavier, blushing heavily as he tried to identify what was wrong.

"Oh~ Surprised honey~? You'll be able to shift it from a human one into a fox one and vice versa, after all, you are a demon now! You do have huge control of your body, just like I do!" She giggled, and as if to prove her point, she made her tits almost triple in size. "We demons have a few extra abilities! Now, let me see what is the end result for you~"

With that, Morgana made a small movement with her hands and now Naruto was left without pants. His soft cock hung low, and his tail was also waiving from one side to the other. Naruto tried to cover himself, to no avail, as his hands were quickly lifted by a force he could not see. Showing the love he felt for Hinata, he was acting just like her in her teen years, blushing like a tomato. 

"W-Why did ya have to pull down my pants! Give them back!" He was begging, almost pleading with the woman in front of him. 

"Mhm... nah!" She simply waved his worries away, not caring a little bit about his current shyness. "I think it's better for you if you were... free~! And besides, you do need to stay naked, picking a class with choose some new clothing for you, after all."

Without any choices, Naruto simply resigned to his fate. But he thought for a bit, and the animalistic cock had turned back into a human one. Far bigger than his original size, with veins covering the entire soft shaft, but still, human. His tail and any other details continued there. 

"Alright... I am happy with this one. Now I should pick my class, right?" He quickly changed the subject matter, doing his best to ignore his naked body.

"You are right! Now, what shall you pick? The powerful fighter? The brutal Barbarian? Maybe you're looking for something more explosive, like a Mage? Or even a Warlock, I mean, I would loooooove to be your familia-" As she was talking, she had turned away from him, and with that last word she turned back, facing his... usual clothing, and he spots a pretty apologetic grin. 

"Or you could be a ninja. That would work too." Morgana's voice got monotonal as she stared him down. 

"I'm sorry... but I know how a ninja acts. I can't be changing everything about me." Naruto replied, firm on his decision.

"Okay, that is fair. So... what sub-habilities are you going to pick? I don't think you would want any of the more... risque perks of this class?"

Naruto shook his head from one side to the other, in a negative manner. "Yeah, I can see that ninjas in this world usually mean kunoichi... I don't think that skintight suits are good for me... but at the same time, there's no way in hell I'm giving up Kage Bushin for anything in this world." He said, pressing the correspondent button. 

"So... you are picking just that from your class? Isn't that a bit of a waste?" She questioned, rubbing the back of her head.

"No... I'm also picking this one." Naruto concluded, selecting Seduction Techniques. That for sure grabbed Morgana's attention, as she simply waited for his explanation.

"Look... I can see what kind of mess you're trying to get me into it right now. This world is not something that simply fighting will get me anywhere. If I have ways of simply playing along when fighting or simply talking are not an option."

Of course, that was not the optimal answer for the demoness, but she was taking it. "I get it... but soon, you'll find that this method is the prefered! I mean, once you start seeing girls all over you simply wanting to ride your cock...."

Naruto shut her up "Yeah, yeah, let's continue? I gotta pick a few perks now."

"Meanie... but go ahead! If you're happy as a ninja, this is enough of classes!"

"Well..." Naruto's first perk choice also got her surprised. He had chosen multiclass.

"Oh? Hearing me talk about all those juicy possibilities got your juices running boy? This is interesting~" She was leaning in, wanting to see what he would pick.

"Well... this is another thing I want to honour, and another ability I don't want to lose. I dunno how well you know my life, but the contact with the world and nature using my Sage mode are things that are hard to describe. Being able to simply feel everything around you is a feeling few can experience and it's... part of my evolution." He was saying, picking the druid class. "I don't think I could ever give that up."

"Naruto, you must be the only person in the world who's given a chance like this and decides to simply honour people and races that were important to you. And as I said beforehand, I can respect that a lot. So... I imagine you're just picking the class?"

He did not answer verbally... instead, he just pressed two buttons. One of the shapeshifting, and the other... the scent marking. He did not even wait for her questioning glare before asking.

"The shapeshifting one is to infiltrate and to ready myself for battles. It's something useful and really powerful. The scent marking... well... look, I am pretty possessive about Hin-anyone I have a romantic relationship. And if there's something that makes others less likely to even try something with them... I want to grab that."

Morgana gave him a somewhat sceptical look, but she could agree with his logic. "Alright, you have some extra perks to pick! Go on now, boy!"

"I'm going, I'm going, calm down woman!" He was getting relaxed once more since his clothing had come back, and after picking the druid class, he got a pretty sweet green cape and a few natural details around his ninja garment. It was clear he was a ninja first and a druid second. "So... my next perks... how many points do I have right now?"

"You should have a few of them left. After all, you just picked a second class... well, let me think. Two points with the first class and now 5 points going multiclass and those two benefits... so you have three points left, without using any drawbacks. Remember that you do need to pick some companions, as those are pretty important for this world. You'll not be able to survive alone."

Naruto nodded, going back to his perks page. With some quick hand movement, he chooses everything he wanted, explaining as he clicked. "Look... first of all, I gotta get Lucky. In my mind, this does seem like a good way to get some general advantages. Luck also is something that as an Uzumaki, I have to choose."

Morgana, of course, made a clear suggestion of what he should use his luck. "Ohoho~ Someone's looking to get lucky, huh? You'll find some great booty and some even better fuckable booty~"

"A-Anyways..." Naruto was still not used to her. "After all that I find that Amazonian will be a good balancing. I don't think that most ninjas in this world are physically strong, so being able to keep my muscle mass and optimise it, that will be better." With that, after pressing that button, he really felt his body getting even stronger, looking down at his clawed hands with a bit of awe to the strange feeling. Those things really worked, huh? 

"That and it will be some good eye candy... you are clothed, but now I have the sudden urge to simply start rubbing my hand aaaaaaall over your chest and abs~" Surprisingly, this got almost no reaction out of Naruto. 

"This was unusually mild for you... well, continuing! I also feel like I should pick a mentor... those are important in this world! And... I'll find a way to pay them without using much of my body..." He blushed, reading how the mentor really planned to get their payment back.

"So, any way you want them to look like?" Oh yeah, he would also need to pick that.

"If I can be honest, I have no preference. But... if they're going to be lusting after me, just make them not rapists or anything like that... make them nice and everything, okay?" Morgana just shrugged.

"That would be a bit too much even for me. You're picking them for some extra security in this world, I already know how to add them in. Don't you worry about many of the minor details, I shall work them out before putting you into our world!"

Naruto was thankful for that. "And I assume you're giving me a mentor for both of my classes?"

"Of course, of course! Now I think you have reached your point limit... you're going to pick some more perks?"

"I will, I have some more things I want to choose... let me just pick them and we can quickly go to the drawbacks page..." Naruto said, clicking packing and quickly changing the page. Morgana, however, was not going to have it. 

"Nuh-uh! You're going to talk now, honey~" Her shit-eating grin was just like Naruto expected. He... really did not want to look at her anymore, avoiding his eyes from the girl.

"You just picked packing. I'm sorry, but... well, I would say that is unnecessary for you, dear! You are already a stallion between your legs, even more so with some demon DNA in your cells! And now you want to be even bigger! Oh me, oh my!"

"...Don't want any other Sai around here..." Naruto grumbled under his breath. Hinata, Sakura and Shizune were the only ones that really knew that he was far from the nickname that Sai had given him years ago, but a few jealous men around the village had taken to give him that as his flaw, something that quite annoyed the blonde. Even he had an ego after all. 

"Oh, I am sure that after this, he will never be able to say something like that ever again! Well... now the drawbacks. From all your perks, you will have to grab a few to be sure that you will be balanced. Because, if I say so myself, you are a mighty man!

"T-Thank you, Morgana... now, for the drawbacks... I was thinking, I can't go easy here. I know it's my life, but from everything you have said, this is also a show for the gods... so I gotta make it interesting." Morgana just nodded to his explanation, curious about what he would pick. "So, at first I was going to go easy with... a ramen addiction." He picked the first one, the number on the side of his pad going up. "After all, it's almost like something I do have. But... I know how you all think. You want to see me break, don't you? You want to see me suffer." He was saying, clicking once more on the addiction page. "So... I will show you that even with the world against me, I will be able to keep my morals and my values." And with that, a sex addiction was picked.

Morgana was really getting surprised again and again by Naruto, but she was relishing everything that he was doing. "Oh dear, you are mistaken about one thing. We do want you to break, but you'll see that this new world is *far* better than the prude life you lived with your wife~ I mean, I am pretty sure that if you had asked her, she would have loved to fuck as many girls with you as you wanted!"

"That's... not important right now. I still have to pick more drawbacks. I do want to have some help with me on this journey." He continued, messing a bit more with the menu, almost as if he was making calculations. 

"And on that same note, we do know what makes a good journey. A powerful but still full of potential hero..." He says, selecting young, his body shrinking down a few inches. He looked at his body, he felt like he had come back to his 16-year-old age. That... felt really strange, but at the same time, it was fitting for the boy. "I do need to have some challenges, so, being wanted is also a good one to pick... that and some challenge will make me grow!" He had to make all those counts work, and not raise any suspicion of the other demoness..."I also... well, I also would love to have a huge family. So Hyper Fertile is not really a drawback..." Another click, his heart was pounding as he got closer to the companion page. 

"And lastly, I have already survived Hinata-chan. How much worse can that be?" He finished, selecting the obsessed suitor, getting a laugh out of Morgana. She really looked amused now.

"Honey, if you think that this person is going to just stalk you like Hinata... well, you really are mistaken. You have *no* idea how dangerous that drawback is... but I do think it's going to make for a good story. All of them will, I believe the gods are more than happy!"

"A-Alright... I get the message lady! However, if you think I'm not prepared, you'll find that I can defeat anything you throw in my way! Because I'm Naruto and that is..." He smiles, leaving that open.

"Okay! Now, you have a total of... 16 points? Damn, that is impressive. Most people end up with at max 13. They are too coward to really commit to this whole plot! And in turn, their lives in that world is... way duller! Well, that's not important, let's pick the bitches that you'll keep with you during this journey! Full disclosure, you are not guaranteed to start with them, but that once you find them, no matter what, they will stick with you."

Naruto nodded looking at the pictures of his companions. Alright... start slow, give up some just so you can get what you really want...

"Well, at first I would want... Lilinera. She... she looks like she'd be someone loyal, who I can fully fight with. And... I know how some people think that they are tools, and that's just not right! I want to show her that she can be something beyond that!" He exclaimed, pure passion in his eyes. Haku was still an important figure in his life, for the looks of things.

"Second, I want Elyscia. Someone called a dragon slayer must be incredibly strong! And she's someone who can provide a balance to me in this world... I know I can be sometimes a bit too hyperactive, especially since I will be regressing to my teenager years. She can be a good push forward, and someone to help me focus."

"Third... I want Ilmadia. She looks incredibly bubbly and happy, the kind of person that I could spend a whole evening with just telling jokes. Besides, having someone with magic knowledge can provide fundamental."

And with that, he stopped. Morgana waited for him to conclude. "So... who's the fourth one? I mean... there are still many great choices around!" She spoke, as Naruto's hand started shifting... as he pressed the custom button. "Uh, Naruto, what are you doing? I gave you your choices..."

"No, you did not. You were trying to push me away from this, since the start. But I'm not going to simply accept that this game works the way you want. You are not taking me from her. I want my wife in this world. Not someone who looks like her, or anything else. If you can take me to this world... I want my final companion to be my wife, with her memories, her feelings and everything else in the correct place."

That seemed to make Morgana, who was just until now lazily flying around him, stop, feet on the ground with the most potent glare she could muster. "You'll gi-" She was saying, but Naruto's own demonic glare stopped her.

"I'm already a demon, right? I remember Kurama saying something about Demons being able to influence humans of the opposite sex, long time ago. Well, guess what? That's not going to work here anymore. This is my condition to live in this world: I want to do it with Hinata. After all... she's the reason why I haven't fallen on my first life, right?" Naruto questioned. He really was surprised with the ingenuity of his own plan. Morgana was also left without words, just gasping as she tried to think what the hell she should do. Hinata being there would indeed ruin most of the corruption potential. But she still had an ace.

"Well... I agree with your wants, but you will have to do something else. I could simply put Hinata in the other corner of the world, in a small village, where you'd just meet her when you were 80 years old. However... I will give you her just so you see that even with her you will break and embrace this evil side of yours."

"Great! So are we done now?" He questioned, hoping that this would be it.

"No... For allowing you to meet her in a timely manner... You're getting an extra companion. Esadora. My older sister." She grinned like that was the biggest blow she could give to him.

"Uh... and why would you want that?"

"Well, it is pretty simple. Esadora is the mistress of corruption. She's could seduce you and your wife at the same time, without worries. And you'll be dealing with her." This was a clear exaggeration out of Morgana, but Naruto did not know better. 

"W-Wait! That is unfair!" He pleaded, almost as if regretting for a moment his decision! Someone that strong... that could not end well!

"You have no choice anymore, Naruto-kun~. It's either that or no sweet little Nata-chan for you!" She was giggling, an evil demonic giggle. It sounded kinda cute if taken out of context.

He stood still for a few moments, with his head down. But then he looked up, a fire behind his eyes. "Alright! It's not like I have much of a choice! I agree with this all! This shall be my new life in this world!" He concluded, pressing the enter button, noticing that his oral choices had as much impact as simply clicking around. That panel must've been just for show then!

"That is simply fantastic, Naruto-kun~ I am delighted that you are so excited about this new life of yours! As a final warning, you'll remember more of your past life than the one lived there. You'll find some surprises waiting for you, are you alright with that?" She questioned with a grin, helping his smaller form step down from the platform. Being 16 again was confusing. 

"Is that all? I mean... if we are doing this, we better start soon!" He was incredibly pumped, after all, he was getting a new chance in life. A bit ago he had accepted his death, but this was a huge challenge. But not only that he may find his wife once more!

The demoness grinned, shaking her head. "This is all. Look... this is the portal for this new world!" She waved her hands, and behind her appeared a white and blue vortex, spinning on the ground. "This is all that separates us both." She said, and then stopped talking, looked behind him for a moment.

"I think that there's something else to be done still..." A melodic voice came from behind Naruto, as he turned around. A red-haired beauty was slowly walking, her purple dress as regal as it was totally unrealistic. It was glued to her curves in ways that it would be impossible, thanks to the almost 0 amount of fabric used, and the fact that her curves were far too gigantic to properly be held by such a skimpy dress...

"Milady!" Morgana just bowed, as the other woman just gave a soft laugh. Naruto swore he had heard that somewhere else before. 

"Stand up, Morgana. There's no need to do that. My sister would never stop nagging me if she knew a daughter of hers bowed to me, even if you are one of my favourites. But I have not come here for you. It's a pleasure to finally know you, Uzumaki Naruto."

That Uzumaki was left speechless, trying to understand what was going on. Morgana just stood up and poked the side of his body with her elbows. "You dunce, that's the goddess of Luck! Most beings can't understand her name, but feel free to call her Miss Fortune."

Miss Fortune just gave a small bow, and then offered her hand. Naruto had seen that gesture once, so he kinda knew what he should do, taking it and waiving it once. He was used to that being only used to seal deals, not greetings, but he could make do for now. 

"I-It's a pleasure, uh... Miss Fortune. But you said that I was not done?" He questioned, hoping to get an answer. 

"Of course we are not! Well... I just wanted to make sure my original blessing was still in place."

That left both Naruto and Morgana shocked. "Your... original blessing?!" They both asked at the same time.

"Indeed. Well, originally I blessed your line, the Uzumaki, many decades ago, but seeing you venture into a new world... well, this should provide some great excitement. So, I wanted to make sure no other gods try to steal my blessed."

"O-Oh! This..." Naruto could be an idiot sometimes, but he could get how important that was. "This is an incredible honour, Miss Fortune."

The goddess just smiled, waving her hands. "So you and any kids you have in this world, Naruto, are healthy and always lucky. Thank you for also picking my own perk amidst that chaos. Now go! Adventure awaits... and I need to grab some popcorn. I and the other gods will be watching."

"Make sure to cum deep inside all of them, Naruto! Breed all those whores, and say hi for Nee-chan to me!" Morgana concluded, with Naruto ignoring the first half, but keeping in mind the last bit. 

"Well... I guess there's not a time like right now for a new life..." And with that, he jumped in. He dived deep into that portal, saw lights flash around him, prepared for his new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you did not mind some more build up! But now we'll *really* start everything! Now, remember, leave some Kudos and some reviews! I hope to see you guys soon!


	3. A new day in a new life

Naruto was thinking that once he jumped into the portal he was going to just keep falling, seeing the entire sky as he did so. But instead, of what is happening is that he just woke up with a small jump, a bit too confused to properly know what the hell is happening. Looking from one side to the other, he is trying to remember what is going on. He is aware that this is not his original body, that this is his second chance in life, a different kind of life. 

His current bedroom is either not too simple and not too fancy with a style reminiscent of those he was used to, especially while visiting his wife's home while they were still dating. But while it is not fancy, it is even more traditional than the usual Hyuuga household, with a futon instead of a bed. This... is rather curious indeed.

Naruto, of course, still did remember his previous life. He does know why he’s there and what happened to him. In fact, he remembered more about his previous life than he currently remembered his own existence! That small fact provoked a surge of panic inside his body, making him jump up while looking from one side to the other. He... barely knows where he is!

'Okay Naruto, calm down and think... why don't you remember what the hell happened?' He is thinking, walking from one side to the other of the room, pacing himself.

'Well, I know that I was with Morgana, and then I am here. I do remember a bit about my growth, how I'm still in training even if I am someone powerful... but I can barely remember my own professor's faces!' That is leaving Naruto pissed off like nothing else! He knows his professors are supposed to be important for his life, but now… now can he really be sure about it, if he does not really remember them?.

'Now, to figure out why I am here. I remember that my sensei... yeah, my sensei, from ninja arts! I can't even remember her face, but while that's important, it's not the most important thing. Okay, my sensei tasked me to search for… something, while pretending not to me myself... yeah because ninjas need to be able to camouflage themselves... okay, alright. So I'm in a different country, without the contact of almost anyone I know...' And with that, he continued walking from one side of the room to the other. What he did not notice is the girl who opened the door, looking at him with a confused gaze while he kept walking.

Naruto was getting so tense that he even started talking out loud, trying to find some footing in his current position. "But if I am training, why am I here in this place? Is this place somewhat important for my own growth?" The 16-year-old boy questioned before a voice that came from behind his body made him jump.

"Naruto-sama? Is everything alright?" It was a soft voice, but even by simply hearing that, Naruto felt the strength coming from it. 

Luckily, Naruto did remember the time on that white void, so he is capable of discerning who that girl is. Lilinera Xian. One of the girls that in this world, are his companions. 'Well, it seems that Morgana saw fit to let me start with one of them, at least. And... one that should not bring me so many problems, I hope. Well, I think I should greet her.' 

"Oh yes, Lilinera, I am more than alright. You don't have to worry about me!" The blonde was already rubbing the back of his head, in his usual fashion. Or at least in the way he used to do. 'It seems I'll have to work a bit more on my mannerisms.'

The little girl gave a sigh, relaxing a bit. She is awfully tense, but it seems that his comfort was enough to put her at peace. "Well, I'm glad you are doing alright, Naruto-sama. Do you want me to grab your breakfast downstairs or do you want to eat here?" She questions, almost instantly assuming the role of a servant. 

"Mhm... if I can be honest, I do prefer to eat here! I want to talk a bit... just regain our general objectives, you know?" With a forced fake laugh, Naruto is hoping that Xian did not notice his current distress. The girl, however, seems to already be pretty familiar with him, a worried look coming back onto her face once more.

"Naruto-sama... okay, I shall go grab your breakfast. Wait here." Saying that she left the room, visibly worried, with Naruto staying behind, visibly stunned. "Well... now I just have to wait." He mutters to himself, sitting down on his bed. Calming that girl was not going to be that hard, right?

Oh, as soon as she came back, Naruto was able to see that he’s mistaken. Calming her is becoming really complicated. The girl and his breakfast came in, and Naruto’s chin fell down to the ground. It was a whole cart of Ramen, and while Naruto loves it, the brutal gut feeling he got seeing that cart was something he had never felt before. It is not like he just wanted Ramen. It was more of a primal need. 'It seems the addiction really is something serious.' He’s thinking as she placed a bowl right in front of him, the contents of which quickly disappeared. 

"So, Naruto-sama, is everything really alright?" She questions, giving him another bowl, and before giving his answer, Naruto made sure to properly gulp down everything that was there. "Oh... well... if I can be honest... I am a bit dizzy..." well, if he plays a fake sickness, maybe he can justify his current predicament...

"Dizzy!" her shout just proves him wrong. Great. She’s already with her hands on his forehead, looking into his eyes. She is... legitimate worried about him, something that while he was used to happening with Hinata, is still pretty new to someone besides her. She’s sitting on his lap while putting her hands there, and the feeling of her body all over his own made something new start going on inside his mind, something he’s not really capable of describing. But he keeps his silence as she talks, wanting to respect her. "Are you alright? Do you feel feverish? You can't be sick right now, I should..." She is now trying to find a way to blame herself, Naruto noticed. He quickly shook his head, grabbing her attention thanks to a simple movement.

"Don't you worry about it... I am alright, just woke up not feeling 100%. I really don't know how that happened, but eh, it's life..." Naruto is trying to downplay it, not to get her worried. He was used to doing it with Hinata from time to time.

"But today is an important day!" She is entering in panic-state, before breathing in and out a few times. "I'm sorry master... I know that this is not a proper way of behaving. Let me..." She stood up, handing him another bowl of Ramen. 

"Not a-" He stops as the need for the food of the gods became a bit too much. For some reason, those were even better than Ichiraku's! "Not a way of behaving?" He questions after being done with his current bowl, his ears dropping for a moment. Damn, his body barely felt different, he was not even noticing the changes. Morgana really made a damn good job. "Why do you say that?"

Now that she is not really feeling worried about desperation thanks to his state, Lilinera promptly starts to back down a bit. This is the submissive part of her mind, he imagines. "Oh, Naruto-sama, I know how important ramen time is for you, and I should not be piling extra stress on you so early in the morning! If you are not feeling alright, I can explain what is happening!" She offers a chance for a break and some context, something that Naruto is not going to let pass.

"I would want that, for sure! Just to... get my mind moving again!" The teen adds, loving that she is simply going with his justification.

"Of course, Naruto-sama!" She keeps giving him Ramen, feeding him bowl after bowl, while she’s talking. "Well... today is a pretty important day. Tsunade-sensei, in your ninja training, has decided to put you in a few... riskier missions, on your own. So, we are here in Tatsunai. We... well, we are in an inn currently, but across the street, there is a teahouse. You've discovered that the missing princess will meet up with her allies there soon, and you told me you wanted to join her cause!" She explains, a small pile of the recipients of those godly treats forming near Naruto.

"Mhm... Okay, so I was going to join a... missing princess in her quest for her… country. Huh." 16 and already greedy, huh Naruto from this dimension? Well, he’s not going to the way the other version of himself acted. After all, in his previous world, if there's anything he knew, was the fact that he would *always* join up to those causes. Well, he is going to help, for sure! "Well, let's go then!" Naruto says, jumping off the futon, appreciating his invigorated physic. Even as a teen, thanks to his Amazonian build, he is even stronger than before getting there, even if compared to his adult body! He really was feeling amazing, energized ready to punch an evil dictator in the face, something that could be a bit suspicious to Xian. After all, he was supposed to be suck. But thankfully, she is the kind of person who takes everything he says at face valour. But as he’s walking away from the dorm, she holds him back. 

"N-Naruto-sama! Where do you think you are going?" She questions, back into her worried mode. Naruto is feeling that behaviour probably deserves a 'mode' of its own. 

"W-Well... didn't you say we could go there? I mean, we should get going then!" He could force himself away from her grip, but why would he do it? She has something important to say, he can see it on her face

"But you have not dressed up! You know that as a ninja you are wanted in this part of the world, right?" She questions, really worried about him and his current state of mind. 

"I-I'm wanted?" He almost shouts, just his former training being able to hold his emotions back at that moment. "I mean, of course, I am wanted, I know that about myself! Hahaha!" What the hell did you do, Naruto from this world?

"As I said, as a ninja, you are not welcome here. The Daimyo knows that a ninja will be responsible for his downfall, or so it was foretold in a prophecy, so he found out most of the most important ninjas and have them all as wanted men and women. And you, as one of the few shinobi in the world, will be discovered for sure if you didn’t use any sort of camouflage! That's why you have been wearing disguises all the time!" She points out to the corner of the room, and she is right. He has some sage clothing, or more specifically, druid clothing not something is forbidden in this country, and also a mask, to be able to walk around.

"Oh... that is kinda useful. But won't the ears and tail be a dead giveaway?" He questions, to which he promptly gets another worried look from his partner. Come on, he is doing things right… Right?

"Naruto-sama... you do know you're a fox, right? No one will try to know more about your kind, especially with Kurama around."

"With... Kurama?" He is really feeling like he shouldn’t question anything that is coming out of her mouth anymore, but that one escaped without Naruto being able to hold back. That is the name of one of his best friends, his partner. So, of course, he got curious.

"Naruto-sama, are you really alright? You may have been hit by a forgetting spell or something like that!" The worried mode is back online.

"No no, Lilinera. I'm just... a bit off today. But we have things to do, and a mission to conclude, so I imagine we don't have lots of time to lose while here." He is now fully dressed, just missing his mask. But the small woman just shook her head, almost if trying to prevent something.

"Kurama is one of the most powerful beings in the world. She's a fox demon, with allies in most countries, with only one objective: finding and capturing you. She has many male youkai around too, trying to catch ya. But most people don't mess with her agents, so simply being a yokai stops almost all kinds of investigative measures. It’s safe to be one even while near other agents she employs, as most of them don’t know anyone else, as that’s the way she employs a business. So, showing off your ears and tails will get you around pretty safely." She explains, getting closer to him to fix a few details in his costume, and leaving him fully presentable. Feeling her so close to him is making Naruto feel... strange once more. Almost like the moment, he saw the cart full of Ramen. 

"She's looking for me, got it. But what does she want with me?" Naruto questions, but he already knew what would come. He had chosen that fate himself after all.

"Well... she is madly in love with you. But not like me, Master. She is obsessed, to the level where she wants to keep you for herself, tied up, almost raping you. You do remember the artist she commissioned to make her war banner, right? It's her, riding your cock, with you tied by all limbs onto a bed." She has a deadpan expression like she had got used to the insanity that it was that woman, but still hated it.

"Okay... yeah. That is simply crazy. Thank you for your warning..." Naruto decides to ignore for now the part about Lili loving him. This is something he’s going to deal in the future. For now, he is more than happy to simply go away and find that damn princess.

Getting outside Naruto sees a pretty day, the kind of day nice for a walk. Even with his mask and somewhat heavy clothing on, he was feeling the warm glow of the sun hitting on his body while he walks. It was early morning, the nice, kind morning that he loved to see in his village. 

"So... is this the teahouse?" Naruto questions while looking at the simple place. It is rather calm, just like the village they are staying in. Two floors, but a bit to the side, away from the main street, without much decoration, and with the simple name of Bakuha's teahouse. Lilinera nods to his assertion, letting him direct where they are going, just waiting for him.

"Yes, that's right. You managed to know she's staying here as a favour, and tomorrow, most of her allies would get here." She quickly explains and Naruto, happy with that quick summary, promptly walks in the teashop.

It is as calm inside as it was on the outside. A few cushions and tables lay near the ground, with almost everything made from wood, even the small decorations laying around, the final touch being a few detailed silk decorations and pots of plants to liven up the ambient. There are two people there, an older man behind the counter, probably Bakuha Naruto assumes. He has the appearance of a typical older man, bald and with a small beard, a bit taller than the average, and a bit more muscular too. With him, there was a girl and a girl, muttering a few things before noticing the newcomers.

"Oh, good morning! I was not expecting any clients today, come in, come in!" The man says as the girl stood to the back, almost as if watching the three of them. Naruto notices how the girl tensed the moment he stepped in. It... well, it was a sure sign who she probably is.

Naruto sits down not minding that tension, with Xian standing at his side, almost as if watching him. That, of course, grabs the old man's attention. "Oh, where are my manners... I'm Yuta Bakuha. It is a pleasure to have you two in this place, and Young Girl, feel free to sit down!" He is a bit loud, for sure, but he looks like he’s someone nice.

"Don't you worry mister. I am but a simple servant. Sitting near my master would be simply a huge offence." That, of course, doesn’t sit well with either Naruto or Bakuha, visible thanks to their body language. Naruto ends up being the first one to voice his discontentment. 

"Come on Xian, there's no need for things like that. Just sit down and let's enjoy this place's welcome!" Naruto does not know how to inform he’s looking for that princess without seeming incredibly suspicious for those there, so he does not want to bring up even more attention to themselves. And on a side note, who's to say the princess is that suspicious girl? She does not look at all like a princess, with a short black hair and somewhat strong looking body. She almost seems to vanish in the room when his attention is not fully focused on her, no princess can disappear so quickly... that one can very well be a security of hers, especially with the rouge-ish ways she is portraying herself. She really looks ready to run or attack at the small sign of conflict, that small detail is what assures Naruto that they are at least in the right place 

Xian simply sits down, as there's not much she can do against an order from her master. She simply waits, as the older man continues to talk. "Very well..." His smile dropped for a moment as he seems to analyse the duo who just entered his teahouse. But that smile is soon back onto his face, with his loud voice fully grabbing their attention. "So, what would you two desire? I just got some delicious Sencha, but I admit that the Matcha is great, even if our stocks are not that big" He proudly says. 'That one really is a lover of tea' Naruto thinks, pondering his possible decisions.

"I was hoping for something sweet right now if I can be sincere. Xian?" His voice is a bit muffled thanks to the mask, but perfectly audible. "I think... I think that some sweet tea for me would be great. Do you have Gyokurou?" With his nod, Naruto concludes the order for the two of them. "Yes, that sounds perfect."

The man promptly walks to the back of the counter, as the girl, who Naruto did not even see moving, goes to the back, the blonde using that small moment of silence to mutter a few things to Xian.

"Are ya sure we're in the right place? I mean... I don't see anyone looking like a princess around these parts." He questions, his impatience growing every single moment. That and... something else in the pits of his body. He’s feeling really uncomfortable, and it’s a feeling that is only growing as the other girl comes back. There are two things screaming inside Naruto's body. One that the girl who is bringing a tray of tea is a threat, and that he has to do something to solve that problem.

He is holding his own instincts back, as she starts to pour the tea into his cup. He’s doing his best to relax, so Naruto is also trying to make some small talk to diminish the bad feeling he was getting. "S-So... what is your name?" Simple question, not that hard to grasp, right? But Bakuha, near the register, took into his hands to answer.  
"Oh, she's just Yuka! A small student of mine. She showed some love for the craft of tea making so I took her under my wings!" He explains, to witch Naruto just shrugs. "Well, that's alright, I was just a bit curio-" He is already feeling a bit better, seeing that nice old man give such a normal explanation, but then Xian moved, holding... something near his pelvic region. Yuka's arm in fact. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Lilinera's voice is an octave lower than usual as she holds the new girl's limb, while Yuka's hand is grasping at something that she shouldn’t be holding: Naruto's own coin pocket. "What the hell?" Both Naruto and Yuka ask, the girl looking at Lilinera, and Naruto glaring at the thief's face. She drops his coin purse onto his lap, with him quickly grabbing it and standing up, a wildfire his eyes. 

"C-Calm down mister! I'm sure Iz-Yuka is... she has been locked away from some petty crimes. I took her as a mentor, but I understand it's sometimes a bit too much for her... why don't I give the tea for free?" He is saying, trying to get into any conflicts, but Lilinera is not really going to follow that line of thinking. After all, her master almost had his possessions stolen!

"Great. So we are taking her to the police. No one touches Naruto-sama's or his items and goes away scot-free." She has a really strong grip on Yuka's hand if that is even her name.

"You are not taking me anywhere!" The girl, who was mostly silent, is now showing her fangs. "Release me now, and I am not going to kill either of you!" Naruto's spine had a surge of energy running through it, but now, even after that threat, he is not that angry. He can sense the desperation coming from that girl, and that, in a way, calms him down.

Desperate people, however, take desperate measures. Yuka pulls a knife from a hidden part of her clothing, and she quickly throws that onto Lilinera’s direction, hoping to pull herself free. Naruto, of course, is never letting that happen to someone he cares for, even if he doesn’t fully remember everything they have gone through. 

He’s still not fully familiarized with the abilities of his new youkai body or his druid training but he does still know what he learned in his first life. Thinking quickly, before anything else can happen, he makes a few shadow bunshin, with one them substituting with his companion, and other two going for the attack.

Naruto's own instincts are screaming. He has never felt anything like it, not even when Toneri had attacked Hinata. It is a primal feeling, something screaming for him to simply 'throw down that damn girl, who dared to attack you and your companion. Push her to the ground and destroy her.'

What Naruto did not expect is to see Yuka simply drop her guard, looking at him with awe, the older man replicating her facial expressions almost perfectly. That, in turn, dropped Naruto and his own shadow bushin’s guard too, making him halt his offensive. "Uh... what's going on?"  
"Y-You're a ninja?" Yuka questions, her eyes almost bulging out. She really was not expecting to find one of those, especially knowing where they are in the world, and what a ninja is going to do in that country. "...Bakuha-sensei, can you close the house. I think... I think we need to have a talk with this ninja."

Naruto realizes what is going on. "Lilinera... I think we may have found the person we were looking for." Despite Xian still having a pout on her face, Naruto really can’t complain. That is his pass for a grand mission... and an excuse for him to shut up the voice who was screaming inside his head. He has for sure, found the base of the princess, and even the princess herself, knowing his own luck.

The four of them are now sitting down at a table, all cups of tea already empty. Lilinera is staying close to Naruto, still glaring a bit at the other duo. She is not content with their current situation, and her proximity to the ninja is also making Naruto a bit iffy. He knows why he’s feeling strange, but he is doing his best to control his own urges. He’s not going to simply pull that girl around and start poundi- Stop. No. Not that.

"So... you were looking for us?" Yuka questions, in a more relaxed position. It did not fit her probable regal role, but Naruto can imagine that being forced to fight for her life is not going to allow someone to grow up with a girly personality. "Why's that? We tried contacting a few ninjas, but almost no one wanted to come in here knowing Kurama was helping my uncle." She keeps her eyes glued to them, despite her more chill way of behaving. They can still be enemies as unlikely as that assessment can be, but knowing how strict her uncle is with ninjas, the chances of that happening are really low.

Naruto has no problems explaining why: "How could I say... I am not looking for *you*, per se. I... well, I was looking for adventure, a good cause to take up as my own. I need it to further down my ninja training, and I heard a few rumours about a possible civil war that would happen here. I... I had to see, to check if it was a good cause."

"That and give a good kick in the butt of any of Kurama's allies is also a good idea, right?" Lilinera adds. While he does not fully remember that part of his own story, hearing what that woman wishes to do with him did provide the fuel for his own personal dislike of that name. He just nods to Xian's observation.

"T-That is fantastic! Someone we... did not call, that appeared! Mistress, this really shaping to be a great conquest! We will have all the generals here tomorrow, and we should start the push into the key points in a few days! Even if... he is a bit younger than I would first have hoped..." The older man, Bakuha, is really excited about their prospects. The supposed princess is a bit more relaxed, almost laying down on her cushion, but her face does not share all the happiness of her older companion.

"Yeah, yeah... gotta first see if he's the serious business. Almost all ninjas can fight decently well, but as you said, he is quite young. Do you guarantee yourself in a fight?" She is still gazing at him, judging his worth. Lilinera, of course, took offence to that.

"Master could've killed your colleague over there and then broken you if he so desired. Don't you dare act like you are stronger than him." She really hates anyone who implies that her master is not worth their time. Because, in her mind, almost no one should be allowed to stay near him, and even fewer people could even direct their words at him. But she stays silent most of the time, knowing that her Naruto is not a fan of that way of thinking.

"Calm down Lilinera, there's no need to act like that. Yes, I can guarantee I can fight, a lot. I have both Ninja and Druid training, and while I'm no master of either of those arts, I am versatile enough to provide a serious threat to anyone but the strongest men and women of this realm." Naruto... really does not know his current power level, but he assumes that should be close to it. That does make the most sense, right? Ending his training, but with a really strict professor… yeah. It should be it.

Seeing Lilinera not dispute what he has just said, or even seen bothered by his description of his own capacities, Naruto assumes he got it right at least. "Oh? Well, I should've assumed you're a druid. Some would call you more of a homeless, but with a coin purse so heavy as that one..." She just shrugs, looking back at Bakuha. "I think that we are set for today, right? Just come back tomorrow, and we can start discussing everything." Naruto is getting a bit annoyed at that princess, but he can stomach his own annoyance, chalking it up to... his current state of being. And if he can be sincere, things are getting rather rough for his own psyche. He’s moving from one side to the other while staying seated, just looking at both Lilinera and the princess. He is pretty sure her name was not Yuka or whatever Bakuha had said, but he’s not one to straight up ask that-

"Well, we still need to know your name. Master is looking for a good cause, but if you're going to be a bitch about it, I think we can simply go away. It's not our fight after all." Lilinera proclaims, getting a surprised reaction from the three other beings in that room. 

"H-Hey, calm down girl, let your master speak for himself, why don't ya?" The princess seems to almost be in a panic. Her relaxed attitude was almost gone, with her back fully erect, Bakuha too also looking scared, mirroring his princess' way of acting. 

Naruto usually is not one to pressure someone like that. But something in his guts is talking, and he really feels like he should act with a bit more strength, at least at that moment. "I do want to help you, but I want to be debriefed on anything that is happening around here. I mean, what is your name, what's the current state of your army..." He waits, letting her fill the blanks.

"Alright, let's be honest with one another then. I'm Izumi Koyabashi, daughter of Ken Koyabashi. I'm the true heiress to this trone. I've been training as a rouge, to... survive here in this world." She gives a sigh. "That's part of the way I got funds for my resistance. Doing odd jobs here or there. That's enough for ya?" 

The demon is thinking for a moment. It is a bit strange to think of himself as a demon, but that's the way he is right now. "I guess... yeah, I guess it is alright for me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this one is Lilinera Xian. We're happy to meet ya. So... what time should be here tomorrow?"Naruto questions, feeling a huge pressure to either get out of there or do something with either Izumi or Lilinera. He really is feeling weird, and maybe that was the reason why his little companion instead of fighting some more, like her body language showed that she wants to do, simply nods, in agreement with her master.

"Tomorrow, around 1 pm. Go straight to the second floor, and sit there. You'll have to ask for a jasmine tea, this is the clue that everyone there is in the rebellion." Bakuha explains, standing up. Naruto is feeling rather glad, feeling totally done with social contact, he has an urge to relieve himself soon or he is going to explode. Something is really wrong with him, and he really does not want to admit what that can be.

"That's alright. Let's go Lilinera?"He asks as he stands up, but weirdly enough, he gets a negative sign from the martial artist. "Sorry Naruto-sama, but there's something I need to discuss with her before we can go. Could you wait for me on the outside?"She requests while giving him an apologetic look. 

Naruto knows that he can probably order her around and request her to come, but at the same time, he feels that if she wants that, he should just let her do it, just nodding in agreement. If she wants to wait there, fine. He can wait for a few minutes, right?

No, he can NOT wait for a few minutes, at least not while feeling good about himself. Now back on the outside, Naruto really is feeling the pressure of the world on his back. The sun is a bit higher now, and that obviously means some movement across the streets. People are walking around, just enjoying the nice weather and going on with their normal business, but there's just one thing that Naruto can focus on right now: all the women of the village.

He watches every single detail of their movement, and his guts are telling him he had to solve his own problems someway. Everywhere he looks, he could see one pretty or even one gorgeous girl. Many of them even remind him a bit of his wife, with long black hair, and the usual looks he was used when getting into a Hyuuga household. While they don’t really look so close to being a clone of Hinata or Hanabi, the way the act, the way they walk or run... one of them even passes somewhat close to Naruto, with his stronger sense of smell, catching that sweet Sakura perfume... it is driving him insane. 

He can just imagine himself slowly savouring them, taking them to his bedroom, tasting their skin, eating them out, kissing them while slowly fucking his length inside the-

Before he can get lost in his wild imagination, a hand taps on his shoulder. "Shall we get going, Naruto-sama?" Lilinera asks, with a soft smile. "Oh! That was... fast!" Is Naruto's incredibly smart reply. The girl stays silent. He must've lost himself a bit to think she was fast.

"Don't you worry now. Let's just get you into your room now, alright?'" She adds, with him not even noticing the state he’s currently in. Lilinera is glad his clothing was not... really tight like most ninja's because she knows why he is like that. And that's why she hadn’t spent too long in that room with the princess... just enough.

"Oh? And what have you done there?" He questions, but she can see that he’s obviously sniffing the air, catching her smell. She doesn’t have too much time to get into their room, from the looks of things. 

"Don't you worry Naruto-kun. Tomorrow we'll talk about it. You just forgot some things in the... state that you are right now." She politely replies with Naruto being too focused on her smell to truly pay attention to her words. 

"A-Alright... so we're going to my dorm? And then... what? Any plans in your mind?" He is just talking to keep his mind busy, not wanting to do anything he can regret. "Naruto-sama... I don't think you remember why I became yours, right?" Lilinera answers his question with another one of her own. 

"Uh... I don't think I do, sorry." He is rather confused now, even with his current lust filled mind. After all, why is she avoiding that direct question? "Well, this complicates things... but don't you worry. Once we get there, to the dorm, I'll show you. Just keep in mind that I am yours, alright?"

Naruto, of course, can’t take that implication well. At all. The words of 'I'm yours' are words that Hinata had said to him many times already, especially under him while they fucked. So, of course, he gets even more excited hearing them, but at the same time, with him being sure that Lilinera is just being innocent or a bit flirty; not fully realizing what was wrong with him. If there’s something he would love, however, is if the things that appeared in his mind end up happening. In fact, while he does think it is a bit of a wishful thinking, he would simply love for his visions to be true, for Lilinera to just act like a slutty girl, begging to be made his. 

"Y-Yeah, let's go then..." He is both hopeful and saddened, wanting nothing more than to take her, but not sure if he even can do it. Quickly, both of them walk away, their own room the only thing in his mind.

It wasn't long before they reach that private place, and Naruto is getting even worse. Just being near Lilinera is making his blood boil, and thankfully, his baggy clothing is hiding his own body quite well, because his own cock was getting hard as they walked to their destination.

Entering into the room, he’s looking from one side to the other. What is going to happen there? "J-Just leave me in the bed Lilinera, I'll rest up a bit and I'll for sure be better after a good nap" Naruto knows that things are not going to get better, but he had no idea that sex addiction would be so fucking strong! He is not even sure jerking off is going to help him like he assumed when he picked it!

"Why would I leave you alone now, Naruto-sama? This is not the first time something like that has happened nor it will be the last." She simply looks into his eyes, giving a grin to the male. She understands that he is not the Naruto she is used to, but at the same time, she does not want him refusing her offers. She is not someone addicted to sex like he is, but she is not losing her Naruto time!

"Uh... W-What do you mean?" And seeing Naruto slowly back away, that didn't fit well with Lilinera. She is his, of course, but as she had done a few minutes prior with that princess, she is going to do things that she knows he is going to love, even if he does not fully agree with them right now. She knew better after all, and seeing him well is all that matters to her, even if he gets a bit uncomfortable for a bit.

"I mean that I'm not letting you be while you are like that. You need someone with you, almost always, thanks to the curse Kurama put on you. I'm not letting your lust overcome you. Just relax and lay down. I always know what to do." The small woman says, with a serious tone. Naruto really doesn't know what he should give us an answer, but he can't simply give up! It is his first day there after all!

"Lil-" But he is promptly shut up, with Xian lifting him up, and walking to the bed. He’s not getting away nor arguing with her, and with her strength, she can pose a serious challenge if he wanted to resist. But she knows he does not want that, really. "Stay silent Naruto-sama. I know you don't really remember what I do for you, and one of the reasons why I put you as my master, but soon you'll remember everything, alright?" For once, she has a small smile as she walks, throwing him down on his futon.

"Lilinera! Really, you shouldn't..." He’s still foolishly trying to argue, but as he lays down, without making any efforts to stand up, she starts to undress, grabbing his full attention. While she is rather small and young-looking, she is loyal, and seeing her body, slowly getting more and more visible each garment she took off, he has to say, she is beautiful. A soft, pure kind of beauty. He imagines she’s not as pure as she looked, thanks to her own confession, but that only made it better.

Her soft body is now laying on his own, with her face a few inches from his too. She is smaller than him, her feet staying around his ankle area, but the way she is staying was more than enough to make his heart pulse go through the roof. She is moving so quickly, and everything is happening so fast, he can barely keep up with her and all he has to do for now is to stay lying down. "Lili..." Was all he manages to say, strangely getting a small blush from the martial artist. "You... You never call me that..." she mutters, pinning him down for a moment. Even inside his baggy clothing, the bulge that he has is being teased by her legs, while she leans in for a kiss.

"I-I'm..." Naruto tries to argue with her, but there is nothing he can do. In fact, while his words are the ones of someone trying to resist, his actions... well, the fact he pulls her in after that meek stutter shows to Lilinera how right she was when she noticed his desires. She has to do it like she has done many times previously.

Her lips are almost as good as Hinata's, at least in his opinion. It can be the desperation and the lust talking, but the sweetness of them are really unique in his opinion. He hasn’t kissed that many girls and Sasuke really does not count, so it is a new experience for the blonde demon teen. But other things, thanks to his new body are even better. For example, her smell. It is something out of this world for Naruto, to watch a girl that played off as a most serious and calm person but being able to smell her pure excitement as she kisses him. That is something that can be classified as almost too good. Almost being the keyword.

Naruto pulls back after a bit, seeing her excited face, almost panting already. Lilinera really looks like someone who is simply elated that he is there. Kissing her, touching her, that is driving her even more insatiable with lust. Oh, he adores that, for sure. He is also almost without control, thanks to his desire. But he can still talk.

"You want this, don't you?" It is a simple question, but one he only has to be sure to continue. He can’t hold back anymore unless she begs for him to stop. He loves Hinata, he will always love her. But to find her again, to be with her in this world, he will need to make some sacrifices. Sleeping with Lilinera until he finds his loved one was... enough. He knows that he will probably make other sacrifices, but he has no idea what the sacrifices can be so... delicious~

"I do, Naruto-sama. I have always wanted you and I always will" Hearing those sincere words, even if he still didn’t love her per se is more than enough to make him sure of his decision. He is going to stay with her, only with her. He is not going to be that mad fucking machine Morgana wants him to be. He is going to be as loyal as he can, even with that drawback.

He pushes her down the bed, getting up. Even quicker than he has ever done, he starts to take off his clothing, his nude body being shown to his partner. It is not something he is really used to, being ogled by someone, even Hinata as while she did love him, many of her shy mannerisms still existed, even after being married. Lilinera, however, has no qualms about watching his body being shown like the day he was born. He is still a teen, getting closer to an adult life, but he is toned, the way she likes. His demonic side only makes him better, the tail giving a mysterious air, and the muscles looking even more defined than a human teen could ever hope to get. Lilinera's eyes, however, aren't glued to his pecs or his abs. Oh no. They are glued to only one thing, his hard throbbing cock.

Naruto never was one to be under the curve, but he was not really above it while a Ninja. Hinata always talked that his stamina made their sessions amazing. But now, he had the other half of the 'perfect alpha' myth. His dick is now far bigger than his original one, a monster cock that could only be used to break bitches, at least that was the description used by Jiraiya, of course. And he was still using his human-shaped cock, not wanting to go full animal with her on his first time in that new world. She doesn’t look surprised, as she has probably seen his erection many times already, but she does look even more in love than she has previously. She is staring at it like it is the most precious treasure she has ever seen, and that makes wonders for Naruto's ego.

He doesn't even ask what she wants. He doesn’t need to. The way she opens her legs, showing him her deliciously red cunt, open there just for him... it is a good enough answer. Naruto is not even sure if he could’ve asked for something else. He has a desire, a need for her that goes beyond words, beyond what he is capable of verbally requesting. He can only approach her, with a single objective in mind: fucking her, and her pussy.

Waiting for him to climb over her was both something she has done a few times, and also one of the biggest tortured she has ever faced. Seeing his cock, his whole body stay above her own, ready to come down with a might that only her owner could do... she is in peace. He can not fully be 'her' Naruto, but he is still Naruto. With the mighty head of his dick probing her entrance, she just relaxed, knowing what is coming.

The youkai was too lost in his lust to hold back. He does not know how long it has been since he has done that, in that universe. But with a groan and some pressure, almost his entire dick had enters her in one single stroke. Luckily for the duo, this is not the first time something akin to that has happened, so Lilinera is ready for it.

Being prepared for something, however, does not mean she is not feeling it. Quite the contrary in fact. Her loud gasp is full of pleasure, and no pain, something Naruto was thankful for. She does look like it is a bit too much for her, even if her eyes show him how much she is adoring it, with just one pump of his cock. He was going to wait, as he usually did with Hinata when they were starting, but Lilinera’s pleasured look got a hint of confusion too.

"W-What are you doing Naruto-sama? G-Go ahead! I can take it!" She assures him. Well... he got her 'go ahead'. He is holding himself back, so if she says she can take it...  so now without the need to control his urges, he is going to give everything to her!

Slowly pulling himself back, he holds his cock inside her cunt for a moment, just one inch inside her moist hole to prepare himself. He grasps what was coming, and so did she. After that single moment, with their eyes connected, he pushes himself back, savouring how she is not able to keep up that gaze, looking upwards with a soft moan. Pulling back again, he repeats that movement, a slow but powerful fucking, with his cock and body remembering her own.

Those slow movements, soft moans and groans from the couple fill the hotel room, with Naruto starting softly, just to get used to her body. It is feeling amazing, to be rediscovering the female body with someone who is so sexy, and so loyal to him. He can sense her pure feeling for him, and while that could pose some problems when he meets Hinata, for now, he simply fucks her, knowing she is loving it all.

And of course, she really is loving it all. She has been trained by him to answer back every single provocation, every single lusty thrust with a bucking of her own hips. Her body had been trained to worship his own, by the many times they have been fucked. But while Naruto doesn't know it, his own body was already used to driving her almost insane with pleasure. He is not even trying, and he is hitting sweet spot after sweet spot. It would be maddening if she wasn’t used to that.

They are also lucky the beds aren’t held by a wood or metal structure because by now, it would be loudly cracking as he fucks her still somewhat tight hole. Naruto has picked up speed, as she starts to not softly moan, but moan without control, feeling the pleasure and the pressure of his fucking.

Naruto is also fucking loving it all, looking her slowly losing her composure thanks to his own actions. Each trust of his got a better reaction out of Lilinera, and he can’t hold himself back, kissing her as he keeps fucking her pussy. His toned body pressing into her lean one, his salty lips kissing her sweet ones. Passion and lust mixing themselves as they fuck. 

It was during that kiss that Lilinera reached her first orgasm. Her eyes, previously closed, opened a bit as she tries to warn him, but she realizes she’s not capable of speech anymore thanks to the pleasure flooding her mind as being hit by the full force of her climax. Naruto is kissing her, muffling what would otherwise be pretty loud moans. He pulls back, just slowing down a bit to talk. "You... you are really loving this, huh?" 

She is not capable of replying, just giving a soft moan as she feels his cock still inside her. Naruto gave Xian a soft grin, and without worries, continues to fuck her sensible cunt. What was otherwise moans could now only be described as screams, as she experiences his entire cock reshaping her cunt like it always did, her enjoyment of that moment almost reaching the divine levels of pleasure. As Lilinera usually says, she was probably one of the few women in the world who had reached Nirvana. 

Naruto keeps fucking her for a few more minutes, making her cum again and again around his cock. He shifts the position they are in, sitting on the bed and using his arms to fuck Lilinera up and down his mighty erection, while also randomly bucking his hips, to add a few even more powerful thrusts into the mix, both keeping Lilinera on her toes and bringing him even closer to an orgasm than beforehand. 

Soon, he can feel the tension on his balls. He feels the cum begging to be released. "I'm getting close, Lili... Let me pull you out..." He tried to say, but he saw her head giving a negative sign. Her voice is already a bit raspy now, but she manages to speak. "No... Inside... Safe..." Is all she says before he pushes her down once more, letting her scream without care. Well... this is alright in his mind. This is more than alright.

Keeping that for a few more moments, he reaches his limit. With a loud groan, not as loud as her pleasure filled shouts, but still loud, he lets loose, filling her cunt with his spunk. It feels amazing, almost maddening even, as he comes inside her, shot after shot of his seed hit the back of her womb almost directly. The pure pressure of his own orgasm surprising Naruto.

And Lilinera? Oh, that is the reason she said she almost reaches nirvana with his cock. Because his cum is what takes her there. She is not even capable of shouting, a silent scream showing that she is beyond words, just being able to feel the pure delight of the sensation of being filled. She is bucking her hips, her cunt trying to milk as much as she is capable of his cock.  

Naruto keeps cumming from far longer than he first thought possible. His seed has filled her pussy to the brim and is now leaking around his cock down to the mattress. He is panting, with her cumming, resting her head on his pecs while he finished his orgasm.

Laying her down on his bed and pulling out, he looks down, enjoying her pleasure contorted face. She usually is serious, strict, and takes no nonsense, from what he saw, but now... now she looks almost broken. If he hadn't broken her before, without remembering it. He’s letting her rest now, feeling much better than he was feeling a few hours ago. Kami, it is like the pressure was released from his body. He gives a soft moan, not wanting to really think about what he had just done. It is a worthy sacrifice. He wanted to give himself a challenge, right? He knows he's not going to be able to hold back until Hinata appears in his life once more, but he is not going to become that evil being that Morgana wanted him to be. No. He was... he will have his faults, but he is not going to be corrupted. But for now, all he cares for is letting Lilinera rest. In fact...

He lays down, pulling her close into an embrace. The two of them had a very tiresome day tomorrow. For now, the two of them can rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thank you for enjoying my work! I hope you all have a great day/evening/night ahead of you, and I hope to see you coming back for the next part of the story!
> 
> https://goo.gl/forms/iRajzwdbb0uDCbZB3


End file.
